List of Advanced Generation series episodes
This is a list of episodes of the , first aired between November 21, 2002 and September 14, 2006 in Japan and between March 15, 2003 and March 3, 2007 in the United States. These episodes follow Ash Ketchum in his Pokémon journey across the Hoenn region, as well as his foray into Kanto's . He is joined by his longtime friend , as well as rookie and and her brother Max. In the dub, this is comprised of four seasons, which are divided roughly into 52-episode blocks and designated below. Hoenn League Advanced Gym! VS !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002}} , A Lot of Danger! Capture in Woods!!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002}} and the ! 's First Battle!!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002}} ! Goodbye to the Troublemakers!!|November 29, 2003|December 26, 2002}} ! Protect the Giant Tree!!|November 29, 2003|January 9, 2003}} VS ! Strike of Death!!|December 6, 2003|January 16, 2003}} Mansion!?|December 6, 2003|January 23, 2003}} and ! Mystery of Evolution!!|December 13, 2003|February 6, 2003}} and the Three Sisters of the Flower Shop!|December 20, 2003|February 13, 2003}} Magnificent Battle!!|December 27, 2003|February 20, 2003}} !?|January 3, 2004|February 27, 2003}} Gym! Nosepass's Secret Weapon!!|January 10, 2004|March 13, 2003}} !!|January 17, 2004|March 20, 2003}} and Peeko the !|January 24, 2004|March 27, 2003}} 's Island!!|January 31, 2004|April 3, 2003}} Gym! The Surfing Gym Leader Enters!|February 7, 2004|April 10, 2003}} VS ! Which is Which!?|February 14, 2004|April 17, 2003}} , , !|February 14, 2004|April 24, 2003}} Enters!|February 21, 2004|May 1, 2003}} ! Cross the River!|February 28, 2004|May 8, 2003}} !|March 13, 2004|May 15, 2003}} Tribe!|April 3, 2004|May 22, 2003}} VS ! Secret Base Battle!|April 17, 2004|May 29, 2003}} and ! The Final Evolution!|April 24, 2004|June 5, 2003}} !|May 1, 2004|June 12, 2003}} ! In a Storm!|May 8, 2004|June 19, 2003}} Gym Rematch! Surfing Battlefield!|May 15, 2004|June 26, 2003}} ! Intensive Pokémon Contest Training!!|May 22, 2004|July 10, 2003}} Panic!!|May 22, 2004|July 17, 2003}} ! The First Pokémon Contest Challenge!!|May 29, 2004|July 24, 2003}} !!|May 29, 2004|July 31, 2003}} and !|August 27, 2004|August 7, 2003}} and Minun! The Mountain Lighthouse!!|August 27, 2004|August 14, 2003}} Gym! Electric Shock Battle!!|September 4, 2004|August 28, 2003}} Advanced Challenge 's New Technique!! Watermelon Field's !|September 11, 2004|September 4, 2003}} and Illumise! Dance of Love!|October 16, 2004|September 11, 2003}} ! Towards the Future!!|September 18, 2004|September 18, 2003}} ! and the Mirage Kingdom!!|September 25, 2004|September 25, 2003}} 's Paradise!|October 2, 2004|October 2, 2003}} Family! 4 VS 4!!|October 9, 2004|October 9, 2003}} and Aromatherapy!|October 23, 2004|October 16, 2003}} ! Rival Confrontation!!|October 23, 2004|October 23, 2003}} and ! Protect !|October 30, 2004|October 30, 2003}} Convention!!|October 30, 2004|November 6, 2003}} ! Contest Battle!!|November 6, 2004|November 13, 2003}} and Minun! Road Assitance!?|November 6, 2004|November 20, 2003}} & ! Meadow of !|November 13, 2004|November 27, 2003}} VS Again! Mt. Chimney Battle!!|November 13, 2004|December 4, 2003}} ! The Hole-Filled Battlefield!?|November 20, 2004|December 11, 2003}} ! Beyond the Mountain in search of Happiness!?|November 27, 2004|December 25, 2003}} VS !!|November 27, 2004|January 8, 2004}} Gym! VS !!|December 4, 2004|January 15, 2004}} and ! The Legendary Pokémon Coordinator enters!!|December 4, 2004|January 22, 2004}} ! Pokémon Contest!!|December 11, 2004|February 5, 2004}} ! Legend of the Sacred Forest!|January 29, 2005|February 12, 2004}} ! Heart of !!|February 5, 2005|February 19, 2004}} Repelling Strategy!!|February 12, 2005|February 26, 2004}} VS !!|February 19, 2005|March 4, 2004}} !!|February 26, 2005|March 11, 2004}} Gym Crisis! Household Crisis!!|March 12, 2005|March 25, 2004}} Gym! The Fifth Badge!!|March 19, 2005|April 1, 2004}} and ! Secret Base Battle!!|March 26, 2005|April 8, 2004}} VS !?|April 2, 2005|April 15, 2004}} !!|April 9, 2005|April 22, 2004}} and ! Regaining the !!|April 16, 2005|April 29, 2004}} !!|April 23, 2005|May 6, 2004}} and the Ruins in the Mist!|April 30, 2005|May 13, 2004}} Tournament!!|May 14, 2005|May 27, 2004}} 's Lost Object!?|May 21, 2005|June 3, 2004}} !|June 4, 2005|June 17, 2004}} VS !|June 11, 2005|June 24, 2004}} of the !|June 18, 2005|July 1, 2004}} 's Feather Carnival!!|June 25, 2005|July 8, 2004}} Gym! Battle in the Sky!!|July 9, 2005|July 15, 2004}} !!|July 16, 2005|July 22, 2004}} Park and !!|August 27, 2005|August 5, 2004}} !?|September 3, 2005|August 12, 2004}} City! and !|September 3, 2005|August 19, 2004}} Tournament!!|September 10, 2005|August 26, 2004}} Advanced Battle and ! Seek the Pearl!|September 17, 2005|September 9, 2004}} and the Deep Sea Treasure!|September 24, 2005|September 16, 2004}} ! Evolution Mystery!|October 1, 2005|September 23, 2004}} (Part 1)|October 15, 2005|October 7, 2004}} (Part 2)|October 22, 2005|October 14, 2004}} and ! Space Center Battle!|October 29, 2005|October 21, 2004}} Gym! Solrock and Lunatone!|November 5, 2005|October 28, 2004}} VS !!|Unaired|Unaired|AG101-unaired.png 150px}} !!|November 12, 2005|November 4, 2004}} ! Fossil Pokémon Appear!!|November 19, 2005|November 11, 2004}} !!|December 3, 2005|November 25, 2004}} ! 's Flower Arrangement!!|December 10, 2005|December 2, 2004}} and Vibrava! Lake of Illusion!|December 17, 2005|December 9, 2004}} !|January 14, 2006|December 23, 2004}} !|January 21, 2006|January 6, 2005}} Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part One)|January 28, 2006|January 13, 2005}} Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part Two)|January 28, 2006|January 20, 2005}} ! The Shape of Friendship!?|February 4, 2006|January 27, 2005}} of !|February 4, 2006|February 3, 2005}} !|April 1, 2006|February 10, 2005}} Convention! (Part 1)|April 1, 2006|February 17, 2005}} Convention! (Part 2)|April 8, 2006|February 24, 2005}} with " "!!|February 11, 2006|March 3, 2005}} and !|February 11, 2006|March 10, 2005}} and the Ribbon Cup!!|February 18, 2006|March 17, 2005}} and ! Heated Battles of !!|Unaired|March 24, 2005}} Arrival! in Boots!?|March 11, 2006|April 28, 2005}} Appears!!|March 11, 2006|April 28, 2005}} Tournament!|March 11, 2006|May 5, 2005}} !|March 25, 2006|May 26, 2005}} and the Battle Frontier!!|April 8, 2006|June 23, 2005}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | Season 8 continues into the Battle Frontier saga below. |} Kanto Battle Frontier Advanced Battle (continued) 's Laboratory! All Members Gather!!|April 15, 2006|June 30, 2005}} ! With , , and !|April 15, 2006|July 7, 2005}} !!|May 6, 2006|August 4, 2005}} 's Song, Papa's Song!|May 13, 2006|August 11, 2005}} !|May 20, 2006|August 18, 2005}} 's Depression!|May 27, 2006|August 25, 2005}} and ! Whose Restaurant!?|June 3, 2006|September 1, 2005}} Convention!! (Part 1)|June 17, 2006|September 15, 2005}} Convention!! (Part 2)|June 24, 2006|September 22, 2005}} VS !|July 8, 2006|September 29, 2005}} Battle Frontier VS Ghost! Midnight Duel!?|September 8, 2006|October 6, 2005}} ! Mansion of Rest!|September 9, 2006|October 13, 2005}} and ! Wonder Drug of Love!?|September 16, 2006|October 20, 2005}} 's Lake!|September 30, 2006|November 17, 2005}} and the Ninja School!!|October 14, 2006|December 15, 2005}} Travels Through Time!!|October 14, 2006|December 22, 2005}} ! VS !!|October 21, 2006|January 5, 2006}} 's Battle Debut! Harley and Taking the Game Seriously!!|October 28, 2006|January 19, 2006}} VS Tropius! Grassland Duel!!|October 28, 2006|January 26, 2006}} Convention!!|November 4, 2006|February 2, 2006}} ! Dawn of Revival!!|November 4, 2006|February 9, 2006}} King and Queen!?|November 11, 2006|February 23, 2006}} VS !!|November 18, 2006|March 9, 2006}} and Three Sisters!!|November 25, 2006|March 16, 2006}} !!|November 25, 2006|March 23, 2006}} ! Gold Legend!?|November 28, 2006|April 20, 2006}} ! The Formation of the Villainous Alliance!?|November 29, 2006|April 27, 2006}} VS ! The Final Contest!!|November 30, 2006|May 4, 2006}} 's Disbandment!? Respective Roads!|December 4, 2006|May 11, 2006}} & ! Defend Gym in a Tag Battle!!|December 5, 2006|May 18, 2006}} !!|December 7, 2006|June 8, 2006}} VS Harley! with a Double Battle!!|December 12, 2006|June 22, 2006}} VS ! The Final Battle!!|December 13, 2006|June 29, 2006}} and the King!|December 14, 2006|July 6, 2006}} and the Pokémon Comedian!|January 6, 2007|July 20, 2006}} !!|January 13, 2007|July 27, 2006}} VS ! Rivals Forever!!|January 27, 2007|August 10, 2006}} VS ! Last Battle!!|February 24, 2007|September 7, 2006}} Category:Anime Category:Lists Category:Advanced Generation series episodes